


Seaside Rendezvous

by usermechanics



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Beach Sex, Day At The Beach, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, Massage, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, wardrobe malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Nozomi picks up Eli for their beach date.But of course, things get a little steamy along the way.





	Seaside Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I didn't necessarily expect to be completely drained and unable to write things since college started up again. I don't get it: I wrote so much this time last year and now I'm just posting something I wrote awhile ago.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy some beach sex even though it's snowy as fuck where I live!

_ Do I look good? _

Nozomi fettered as much as she could with her tiny makeup mirror, one that was too small for her to get a good image of how she looked in her bikini. If this were a standard day at the beach, where she got to hang out with all the members of µ’s, she wouldn’t have fettered at all. Hell, if she were hanging out with any other member of µ’s, she wouldn’t have worried, either. 

Standing at the front doors of the Ayase household, however, was a different story.

“Elicchi, are you in there?” She asked, knocking on the door for the umpteenth time that morning, and just as she expected, there wasn’t a response. Nozomi huffed; she had planned for this date all week and texted Eli countlessly about making sure that she was going to be at her place; her texts all said  _ yes _ but it seemed more appropriate for those text to have all read  _ no _ considering that there was no thing going on behind that door. And what a shame; she bought her bikini for this date--deliberately purple and pink, being her best colors, and small heart-shaped rings against the sides of her hips and as the centerpiece of her bust because why not--and it would have to be relegated to the back of her dressers forever.

Well, that would have been the case, but she heard the door rattling in kind, and the sound of locks unlocking.

Nozomi’s heart skipped a beat. It had been a long time since she last saw Eli. Even if only two or three days actually passed since their last date, it felt like a long time. And now that long time was coming to an end, and as that door slowly slid open, Nozomi almost pounced on whoever opened it, expecting it to be Eli.

“Hi, Nozomi-san! Are you looking for Onee-chan?”

She was glad she didn’t tackle Arisa.

“Oh, hi, Arisa. Am I that obvious?”

If Nozomi coming around every few days asking if Eli was around wasn’t enough, then certainly the bikini which was just a bit too small for her was a red flag.

“I’ll get her out here for you, don’t worry.”

Arisa shut the door and Nozomi overheard what was going on indoors. She didn’t understand a word of it; even with the amount of time that she spent over with Eli and her family, she didn’t quite get the gist of Russian. What she did hear, however, was a small argument between Arisa and Eli. When her name was mentioned by Arisa, she heard Eli repeat it, with self-incredulity; she could hear the shock in her forgetting their beach date, and suddenly she heard Eli screaming and causing a small racket in her house. If Nozomi had to guess, she was asking something along the lines of  _ how could I have forgotten about our beach date? _

After a few moments of scrambling, out came Eli, donned in only a white side-tie bikini. A light blue towel was held under her arm, and Nozomi could see the tip of a bottle of sunscreen jutting out from that rolled-up fabric.

“Oh, hey, Nozomi-chan! Sorry about that, I was just busy…”

“Busy trying to tie that bikini, Elicchi?” Nozomi stifled a giggle, pointing at the bow which held her bikini top together, right between her cups. Eli flushed.

“Nozomi!”

If she had any less self control, Nozomi would have dug a finger underneath that knot and messed around with it a bit, playing off her question, but she didn’t; she actually wanted to go on this beach date. Instead, she gave Eli a playful nudge.

“Don’t tell me you had homework over your summer break.”

Eli gave her a grave nod. College was painful, and for someone of her grace and dignity, she found herself at a high-tier school which she swore that Nozomi’s luck helped her get into. That meant she was neck-deep in homework despite breaks, and the reason why she didn’t spend every evening with Nozomi in one way or another.

Nozomi, in her touchy-feely fashion, ran a hand down Eli’s back in comfort, making sure to stop at any strap she felt pressed against her back. “Well, don’t worry about homework for awhile, Elicchi. We’re gonna be at the beach, and we’re gonna  _ relax _ …”

As she said  _ relax, _ her fingers squeezed into her hip, easing her digits into her curves. Eli yelped, her brows playfully furrowed at Nozomi’s gesture. Nozomi was one step ahead, however, with her free hand pointing underneath Eli’s arm.

“Have you put on sunscreen yet?”

Eli shook her head. “I usually put on sunscreen when I’m at the beach.”

“Same here, Elicchi,” Nozomi chuckled. She eased her grip on Eli’s hip. “I need help in a few hard-to-reach places.”

As much as Nozomi meant her back when talking about hard-to-reach places, she used it as an excuse to bring her hands to her belly; her arms squeezed her breasts, making a larger cleavage window for Eli to indulge in. Eli stammered, her face growing red.

Nozomi smirked. There was no chance she wasn’t going to stop acting like this, even when they reached the beach. Even though there was not a cloud in the sky and the sun bleated down on them even when hidden under the roof of their patio, and the beach was probably packed to the brim with people, she was going to keep acting like that. Either way, Eli was Nozomi’s girlfriend, and she was going to show that off to the people who dared to watch no matter what.

“Should we get going?” Eli used her saving throw, a get out of jail free card from Nozomi’s torment. If she were to keep going with this teasing, she would have succumbed and their “beach date” would have ended up staying primarily in Eli’s room.

Nozomi nodded and took a head start, where she made sure to do  _ everything _ in her power to keep up this game of torment. With each step she paraded her backside, with a diet of exercise and crappy dormitory food having accentuating her already curvy form. It was impossible for Eli to look away; her gaze was gravitated towards how her ass bounced and how her hips swayed; it was calculated so well. She paraded to the end of the sidewalk and slipped into the car, right into the passenger’s seat before closing the door behind her.

In her own car.

Nozomi didn’t realize that she accidentally sat in the passenger’s seat until Eli came in and grasped the steering wheel. She was so used to having Eli drive them around that it was almost second nature for her to do the driving. Eli didn’t realize this either, and considering the keys were already in the ignition, she saw no reason to ask where the car keys were. With a few clicks and a soft putter, the car started and Eli drove off.

Nozomi reclined in her seat, pressing the backs of her hands against the ceiling. Even the moments where she didn’t have to tease Eli were great; she felt almost too relaxed just by being around her. It felt almost relieving knowing that she was alright and alive, and having her by her side filled her with that same warmth as when she first met her. It almost felt like something was squeezing not at her heart, but at her thigh.

...her thigh?

She looked down at her leg, towards what was squeezing her leg. It was the road trip fantasy; Eli was cruising down the road, steering with one hand while her other was resting against her leg. If Nozomi was getting at Eli with all of those sexual teases earlier, than this must have been Eli’s revenge. Her cheeks reddened, and her breathing went from cool and collected to stammering at the sight. How her long, elegant fingers dug into her soft, plushy leg was enough of an enticing sight for her, not to mention how it  _ felt _ . She withheld a mewl, trying her very best to keep her composure, even with those teasing hands squeezing tighter.

Squeezing higher.

“Um, Elicchi…”

“Hm?” Her question was accented by a tighter squeeze around the middle of her thigh, and a giggle in response to the resulting squeak. She wanted to even out the playing field between them, the playing field where Nozomi earned an almost unfair advantage with her little stunts before they entered the car; and if Nozomi was going to play dirty, as was she.

And this playing dirty was making Nozomi  _ melt _ . Eli knew that her thighs were one of her weakest points, and as long as she had that as a figurative, and literal, handhold, those upward squeezes were not going to stop; if anything, they were going to intensify.

“Did you miss me the past few days?”

That question was stupid, and Nozomi knew it, but it was better than sitting in silence just feeling those fingers crawl up her leg (Nozomi thanked her stars she waxed the day before, leaving Eli’s palm to practically  _ glide _ up her thigh). It was so stupid that the only relief she got from it was that she heard Eli starting to giggle.

“Of course I missed you the last few days, Nozomi! What made you think I didn’t?”

The small talk did nothing for her hand to keep creeping up her leg. And even worse, the burden of answering questions was on her. Eli’s hand was grazing at her hip, and her fingers still kept squeezing what handfuls she could get. If anything, Nozomi just wanted to let out a low, “jeez, Elicchi…” in exasperation, but maybe if she thought about something,  _ anything _ other than that hand on her thigh, she’d be in the clear.

“I was just wondering.”

With a red light, the car stopped, and in her slight amount of downtime, Eli seconded her statement by kissing Nozomi on the cheek. Her lips reveled in how hot Nozomi’s cheek felt; she was burning up from her squeezes, and that heat only heated up further as she pulled away; she could see her glossy, red lip mark fading into Nozomi’s ever-blossoming flush.

Hook, line, and sinker. Eli could have looked at how flushed Nozomi was forever. With how large and vulnerable her eyes grew, and how her lips were pursed, desperate to figure out what words to say, and how her chest rose and fell unevenly from trying to catch her breath, it was all--

**_Honk!_ **

Eli was quickly brought back to reality by the car behind her, and she realized that the light had turned green during her trance. She brought both of her hands to the steering wheel and floored it, trying her best to keep cool despite the fact that Nozomi, for all intents and purposes, passed out in the car; she made the air conditioning cooler, and turned it up, hoping that Nozomi would wake up before they reached the beach.

“E-Elicchi…” Nozomi huffed, pressing her thighs together. 

“Hm?” Eli wondered, slowly pulling one of her hands from her steering wheel. Nozomi took the opportunity to grasp it, locking fingers with her. She then pulled it to her mouth and returned the favor, albeit on the back of her hand. There was no mark; she didn’t understand wearing makeup for, of all places, the beach. After she pulled away, she mumbled into her hand.

“That wasn’t fair…”

“What wasn’t fai--”

“ **Your destination is on your left in… ten meters.** ”

_ Thank goodness for the GPS, _ Nozomi silently prayed. That coincidence was far beyond whatever luck she could manage; enough of it was spent already having Eli by her side, even if it was for a fifteen-minute-long car trip.

Yet, in those fifteen minutes, Eli wordlessly made a bold proclamation. Her proclamation was the response to how she was greeted, and one which dictated exactly how the events at the beach were about to unfold.

_ This means war. _

As Eli parked, she pulled away from Nozomi and opened the car. Nozomi followed suit, before looking over to the ocean and finding disappointment. If the sun had been beating down on Eli’s house, then the sun was striking the beach, where the sand scalded through even the thickest of sandals. It had to be at least 35 out, and the shores were littered with people. The waters, too, were filled with bodies, and there wasn’t a single place where either them expected to be private.

“I, uh…” Nozomi mumbled as she looked at the beach. 

“This is why we went to Maki’s for those practice sessions, right?”

“Right, but we’ll find a place for certain.”

Nozomi pulled out a beach towel and umbrella from her car, tucking them underneath her arm. She grabbed Eli’s hand with her free hand, and started running through the maze of people. Every  _ hey! _ and  _ watch it, buddy! _ fell on deaf ears for Nozomi, who was dead-set on crossing through everyone and making sure that she would get to her special spot.

“I hope your sandals are good, Elicchi!”

Eli didn’t know what she was talking about until she felt rocks instead of sand on what most people would have considered the border of the beach. Said border was unofficial, however, and those who were either brave or stupid enough to cross it would have been greeted to even more rocks. That was all a myth, and mainly just a story people told to make sure no lust-filled teens would go over there.

Of course, it wasn’t the first time that Nozomi crossed those rocks, and even though the sounds of Eli squeaking in distress because of how her feet ached from those stones digging into her sandals and perhaps into her feet weakened her resolve, she knew that it would be better to have her to herself on a secluded beach that nobody knew about, not even when the beach was as crowded as can be.

“Nozomi!”

“Don’t worry, Elicchi, we’re almost there!”

With only a bit more running, the scene of a beach much more preferred filled their eyes. Eli gazed longingly on the secluded beach, white sand bereft of footprints and civilization. It was almost as if it was an oasis, or a private beach. It was slightly worrisome, actually, how few people were at this part of the beach, and she turned to Nozomi.

“This is beautiful, Nozomi, but is this okay?”

“I’ve never had anyone yell at me for it.”

Nozomi stabbed the sand and set up the umbrella, providing a perfect amount of shade for two.

“But what if we get caught?”

“Elicchi, relax. You’d be asking that question if we were over there after I apply some sunscreen.”

Eli gulped. Nozomi truly went there, and it made sense. Considering how handsy Nozomi was regularly, to give her free reign on her body for the sake of applying sunscreen would have been better off without a watching crowd, one full of cheering adolescents and concerned mothers. Resigning, Eli set her blanket in the sand underneath the umbrella, and Nozomi followed suit.

“Elicchi…” Nozomi beckoned her as she laid down on her belly. Her gaze alternated between Eli and the bottle of sunscreen between them; or rather, the bulge underneath Eli’s towel which had to be the bottle.

“What, Nozomi-chan?”

“Mind putting that sunscreen on me?” Nozomi cooed, pointing towards the lump.

Eli sighed and reached under her beach blanket in order to extract that bottle from its confinements. She watched as Nozomi’s smile shined brightly and her eyes twinkled deviously. 

Just to make sure Eli  _ knew _ what was on her mind, Nozomi pushed her hips back slightly and giggled when she watched her trying to look anywhere but at her ass. That alone was a tall order, considering Nozomi’s adoration of showing just as much skin as was acceptable, but how she slowly swayed her hips, beckoning Eli to come closer, to touch that ass which she paraded and taunted since before they even entered her car: the metaphorical ball of the tennis match of teasing was in Nozomi’s court now.

“Come on, Elicchi; I don’t want to get burnt out here…”

It was all a balancing act, trying to stifle Eli’s embarrassment with the sense of being a good girlfriend; and a sunburnt Nozomi was definitely neglect on the latter. Tentatively, Eli squeezed a generous amount of sunscreen into one of her hands and, after placing the bottle aside, she rubbed it into her palms before pressing down on Nozomi’s shoulder blades.

Nozomi sighed as waves of relief crashed through her body, as if Eli, just with the act of planting her hands on her body, undid a knot of starvation. How long had it been since those hands cruised across her skin (bar the thigh grope in the car)? However long it had last been was too long, and the reunity of skin to skin was beyond appreciated. Nozomi closed her eyes and rested her forehead against her forearms, almost shuddering at how well Eli caressed her. She was enjoying every moment of it.

“Is this good, Nozomi?”

“Nnnn… I mean, mhm!”

...maybe she was enjoying herself a bit  _ too _ much.

The sunscreen facilitated Eli’s movement around Nozomi’s back, leaving smears as if Eli was painting her back white. The smears, aided by the ocean breeze, felt cool against her skin, easing her further into her eased state. All that was left to do was enjoy how vast the ocean looked, and the occasional wave which was greeted by a plethora of surfers from the other beach.

And as Nozomi looked on, she thought:  _ yes, this will do. _

Her solace turned to squeaks as she felt Eli’s hands descend further, from above the strap of her bikini to below. Eli’s hands had more purchase as she descended, particularly at her waist, and she felt herself able to dig a bit deeper, as if giving a massage. It wouldn’t have been so much of an issue for Nozomi if it were anyone else; but those hands, those cold, slippery hands, belonged to someone special to her.

They belonged to Elicchi.

After a bit more time was spent lavishing Nozomi’s back in sunscreen, Eli pulled her hands away, and Nozomi whimpered; she was definitely not done with the sunscreen yet, and as she looked at Eli, she knew exactly why she pulled away.

Eli was pouring another handful of sunscreen into her palm. Eli looked at Nozomi, smiling brightly; too brightly.

“Enjoying yourself, Nozomi-chan?”

“Jeez…” Nozomi huffed, and Eli giggled. She  _ knew _ what that meant, and it meant that ball was back in her court. And perhaps the best part of knowing that was not that she had free reign of her back, which at that point was practically covered with sunscreen, despite having a bit of extra sunscreen on her palms.

It was that she could go lower, to the easily-accessible and fully-unprotected expanse of her thighs. To sweeten the deal, all of that ass she paraded was just as fair of game as her soft, squishy legs.

Eli could have left Nozomi crooning with the sheer adoration of her thighs, but she knew what would leave her crying for even more. Instead of going all in on her legs, she softly slathered them, massaging just enough for the sunscreen to be across the backs of her thighs, and down to her calves. Eli heard whining, but it was nothing compared to how Nozomi was acting in the car. She was denying her that pleasure from earlier, with the worst of her motions being just enough to ghost over her most sensitive spots.

And it was this denial that left Nozomi whining when Eli’s hands left her legs.

“Elicchi,” Nozomi whimpered, looking at Eli with tear-stained eyes. Eli knew they were crocodile tears, but the sight of her girlfriend crying, no matter what, was doing a number to her resolve. “Aren’t you going to rub it in some more?”

“I don’t need to, Nozomi-chan. You don’t need to massage sunscreen  _ that _ much for it to work.”

Nozomi stood up and snatched the sunscreen with a huff before instructing Eli to lay down with a pointer finger directed at her blanket.

“Maybe I should show you  _ how _ to put sunscreen in.”

As Eli laid down, Nozomi made the realization that she hadn’t already applied sunscreen to the front of her body. With Eli laying down, she was already in a position where she was facing a certain way: forward. Nozomi sat down in front of Eli and opened the bottle of sunscreen.

“I thought you applied it like this…” Nozomi huffed as she poured sunscreen onto her breasts. Completely disregarding Eli’s pose, she grabbed onto Eli’s wrists and brought them to her own breasts, letting her rub in the sunscreen. While Eli was busily rubbing at Nozomi’s chest, Nozomi dutifully ran sunscreen-slathered hands across her own belly, making sure to cover her entire body with sunscreen. Nozomi bit her lip; if Eli was so certain about how she didn’t have to rub sunscreen so much into her thighs, then why were her breasts being given extra attention? Nozomi grasped Eli’s wrists after she was done, and pulled them away from her breasts, where the white of sunscreen hid red finger marks.

“You see, Elicchi?”

Eli nodded half-attentively. She rested her hands under her chin and, looking at Nozomi, asked:

“I see, I see. I’m sorry. Can you put some sunscreen on me?”

Eli silently regretted her decision as she heard Nozomi starting to giggle as she slathered her palms. 

“I might as well…”

In every way that Eli was slightly teasing towards Nozomi with the sunscreen, Nozomi went overboard. It wasn’t about the gentle caresses that slowly brought a burning sensation throughout her so subtly that if it weren’t Nozomi receiving them they wouldn’t be noticed, but her handsiness was why µ’s members feared having her apply sunscreen at beach goings. She was forceful, pressing her palms into Eli’s shoulder blades, with only the slippery lotion as lubricant allowing her palms to glide.

Nozomi did this on purpose; if she were at the public beach and Eli did what she did to her, they might have been kicked out for her being a noise complaint with her lewd mewling. Her revenge was in the same way; trying to let out those lewd mewls that she relished so much, no matter what. She went so far as to descend down her back in the exact same way, making sure to toy with the strap, and she paid close attention to the knot in the back which kept it all together.

“Nozomi-chan…”

She stopped when she heard Eli’s voice, quickly moving downwards to the rest of her back; her plan wasn’t going to fly with that, if Eli was going to be so concerned about it. However, with Eli bringing attention to how knots kept her bikini together, she had an idea. It wasn’t an idea to get her crooning or anything like that; Eli was being too stoic for Nozomi to keep trying only to get dulcet sighs and the occasional name call.

Even with a gratuitous booty rub and extra pressure applied to her inner thighs, Eli didn’t budge. It was as if she knew that Nozomi wanted to milk those moans out of her; she caught onto the game that Nozomi wanted to play, and she played with bluffs.

If her fondles weren’t enough to stop her from humming, then just maybe her other plan would be good. It would have to do; she hadn’t seen Eli in forever and her body was burning in her few, cautious touches. She could still feel where her fingers dug into her thighs from the car trip just from the burning which lingered in her.

There was one cautious touch Nozomi needed to send Eli over the edge, and it wasn’t her groping her breasts.

Touching her crotch, too, was out of the question when the game was teasing.

She touched her bikini.

Nozomi quietly and subtly undid just enough of the knots against Eli’s hips to keep them intact, but for there to be no structural integrity. It was a loose garment just waiting to fall off her body; and when it did…

“Nozomi-chan, are you done?"

Nozomi’s laughter was broken by Eli asking once more if she were okay. She falsely regained her composure, and gave Eli’s butt a quick, reassuring slap.

“Don’t worry, Elicchi. I’m done with your sunscreen.”

Nozomi scooted aside and, just as she expected, Eli stood up. Nozomi could already see the wardrobe malfunction taking place as her bikini straps fell from her hips to her upper thighs. The golden, hairless expanse of skin not touched by sunscreen was quickly obscured by a turnaround, and Eli ran off towards the beach.

Eli joyously ran towards the water while the garment once covering her nether regions fell to the sand, leaving a white bikini bottom halfway between her and her prankster before she noticed.

For Nozomi, every moment was worth it, almost as if it were in slow motion; the scene evolved from watching her girlfriend run to her girlfriend’s well-toned ass jiggle freely and nakedly as the one thing covering her up fell to the ground in defeat. And the garment that fell was Nozomi’s prize for pulling such a stunt. Before Eli could comprehend what happened to her bottoms, they were in Nozomi’s hand, bunched up right next to her nose.

And Nozomi breathed in to smell the smell she knew so well: Eli was good at hiding it with her bluff, but that scent was undoubtedly the scent of her wet pussy. Nozomi silently cheered in her shameless huffing, almost willing to bet that there was absolutely nothing that Eli could do to one-up this.

This was going into history books.

Surely, Nozomi was laughing and cheering, and her laughing and cheering distracted her from Eli’s double-take. She knew what was going on, and she had a plan to get back at Nozomi. And like what Nozomi did, she didn’t care about there being any limits to what she could do.

“Nozomi…”

What baffled Nozomi was how Eli spoke. It was neither the beleaguered anger nor the profound embarrassment she expected. Her voice was low, almost ready to creak, and it was enough for her to stop sniffing at her underwear and to pull it away. Before her gaze met Eli’s from a glance backwards, she hid the garment behind her back, trying to salvage whatever faux innocence could be humanly mustered.

Nozomi gulped at that smirk on Eli’s lips, however. It was that smirk she knew well from many dinner dates and Valentine's’ Day celebrations. It had a history with Nozomi, and it always ended the same way: with hands squeezing at bed sheets, with her squealing for  _ more _ . It didn’t take the outright luck to know what that smile meant to anyone: it was one that she would have known even if she weren’t with Eli from the occasional adult video on a lonely night.

And whatever sparkle in her eyes was gone; they weren’t blue, but a nebulous near-black which alone left Nozomi blushing. She could have gotten lost in those eyes, but she knew that there was a very clear message behind them.

And as Eli wiggled her hips as she turned to face Nozomi, that message was only made more clear: for fucking up like this, she was going to fuck her.

Nozomi was without words, the sultry display of Eli slowly wiggling her hips while standing otherwise still putting her into a trance. Her motions were hypnotic, the swaying just enough to pull away from the fact that Eli was slowly approaching her. She could watch her moving like that all day, with how her hands slowly slid up and down her sides, with her fingers threatening to undo the tie which kept the front of her bikini together.

Nozomi was entranced, and Eli knew it.

“...is  _ this _ what you were thinking of all this time?”

Eli was only a few meters away from Nozomi, and still she was approaching her. Each step grew only more dramatic, with her hands slowly exploring every curve of her torso. She saw how Nozomi’s eyes followed her gliding palms, only accentuated by how a slight layer of sunscreen, residue from her back, glimmered like trails behind her fingers. She kept her gaze on her, keeping track of how many stutters and broken words she uttered, desperate to say anything.

“I, uh…, may-uh… Elicchi…”

She was barely within Nozomi’s reach, a distance she cooly skirted with one more step. There was no point in using her hands to steal her attention away; her shapely hips, fully in view and centerpieced by bald, glistening pink were all she needed to keep Nozomi drooling just as much as her cunt was.

Eli didn’t know what it was about this scene that made it so enticing. It could have been that they were in a semi-private area, where many beachgoers could accidentally get a view of her half-nakedly taunting her girlfriend, ready to dig into her pussy. It could have been that those three days of longing were enough to make her feel so aroused around Nozomi. It could have been all of her touches, or all of Nozomi’s touches against her. She didn’t know _ why _ she felt so hot, but she did know that this hotness needed to go, and standing directly in front of her was the one who so kindly volunteered to relieve her.

In case Nozomi needed any more reminders, Eli hiked one foot up and planted her ankle on her shoulder, giving her a line of sight directly towards her sweltering pussy. She could feel Nozomi’s breath against her, how she babbled incoherently as she tried to process what was going on. For once, Eli beat Nozomi at her own teasing game, and she waited for her reward to drawl itself hotly and wetly against her  _ hotter _ ,  _ wetter _ folds.

Nozomi leaned in, each breath in reminding her just how close she was; she could taste her in the air, and that alone left her drooling. She couldn’t handle it anymore: there was no more energy left for teasing. She pressed her lips into Eli’s pussy and started licking, taking every droplet she could from those lips.

Looking up, Nozomi’s gaze met Eli’s, her smirk parted and letting out moan after moan, fueling her further to dig in, swiping her tongue along the areas of her cleft which she knew Eli loved best. Nose grinding against clit, her tongue swirled all around her entrance, feeling it pulsing,  _ begging _ for something to enter her; the arousal that lazily leaked from her lips proved it and enticed Nozomi, but she refused. She wanted to see just how lewd Eli looked while she was enjoying her tongue. 

Fortunately for Nozomi, Eli was enjoying every moment. While her hands were busy grasping onto Eli’s hips, Eli’s were busy giving Nozomi a show squeezing her chest. Her hips rolled against Nozomi’s face, with each slow grind against her clit sending shivers through her spine. She was burning, and every action fueled that fire growing in her loins, eagerly drooling and coating her lover’s lips in arousal. And in response, she only felt Nozomi trying harder to please her, to amplify that fire even further until it was near-unquenchable.

All of that, and Nozomi hadn’t even stuck her tongue inside her yet.

“Nozomi-chan,  _ vnutri menya, pozhaluysta… _ ”

Her dreamy sighing was interrupted by Nozomi pulling away and giggling; to hold over the building lust, Nozomi made sure to press her thumb against her clit, wetting her thumb against the pink bundle of nerves.

“You’re so cute when you beg in Russian, Elicchi…”

“Nozomi, please…” Eli huffed, her desire reflected in how her juices soaked down Nozomi’s thumb and to her wrist. Nozomi was no stranger to Eli’s pleas, and this plea to dig her tongue as far as she could into her cunt was no exception. Happily, Nozomi pulled her hand away from Eli’s clit and dug back into her, with her tongue pressing eagerly against her hot, pulsing entrance.

Eli’s toes dug into Nozomi’s beach towel as she tried to control herself; as that tongue slid inside her, all she felt was pleasure hotly coursing through her. She rolled her hips, desperate to wiggle that tongue inside her if Nozomi’s plan was to keep it inside her like that; that wasn’t what Nozomi had in mind, and she started flickering her tongue around her folds, digging into every crevice the way she knew Eli loved. Eli crossed her eyes at the sensation, slipping her fingers into Nozomi’s hair and making sure that she kept her tongue-fucking against her rough grinding.

Not even her vibrators felt this good.

If it weren’t for Eli’s dependence on Nozomi’s tongue, she would have pulled away, giving out a few teases while licking around her taint; her tongue was far too busy being milked by Eli’s walls, ready to give in and release. If only she could tongue deeper inside, touch those spots which she knew drove her crazier than she already was, and hear those cries leaving her lips grow louder.

And if her tongue couldn’t, maybe her fingers would suffice.

Once more, Nozomi pulled away from Eli’s pussy; if she held her head where Eli kept it with her hands, she was safe from the pain of hair-pulling. She knew Eli was too hazy to react with her normal reflexes; the two seconds that made the transition between tongue and fingers prodding at her was just enough for Eli to take notice.

“How many fingers, Elicchi?”

“T-t-thr-- _ Oh,  _ **_fuck!!_ ** ”

As soon as Nozomi was able to process what Eli wanted, she got it, with three fingers stretching her walls and digging further than her tongue could ever. Wet slaps and lewd cries filled the air, with Eli begging her to go faster, to push harder, to  _ fuck  _ her until her wrist went sore.

The one thing which ruined the scene for Nozomi was that Eli’s clutch on her hair was still tight, leaving her unable to see her writhe in heat, wiggling her hips against her hand while practically spitting all over it with her quim. Nor was she able to see her glowing from the sweat bouncing off the sun, beaming down on her during high noon like a spotlight. She didn’t get to see the flushed expression on her face, nor did she see the enjoyment in her eyes. None of that; all she saw was her clit, flushed a deep pink and throbbing. It was enough, and it was like candy to her.

Within three licks, Eli came all over Nozomi’s hand, spraying her juices into her palm and staining the towel underneath them to a deeply royal purple. The only reason why she slowed down was just how loud Eli was being, screaming out her climax just as much as she squirted it; she was once apprehensive about being fucked on the beach, and now her screaming made it feel as if everyone who was there was ready to find her, in the case that she died.

Eli wasn’t dead, merely spent just enough for her to collapse on the blanket besides Nozomi. She slowly pulled Eli onto the towel, reveling in her ever-slowing breath. She leaned over her with a cocky smile, giggling.

“Maybe I should give an encore when we go back to your place?”

“Mhm, maybe…”

Nozomi had noticed that Eli’s hand was slowly moving downward to give her clit a few languid strokes, a sign that their time together was far from over. As much as Nozomi appreciated the lewd gesture, and the sight of Eli’s eyes once more growing dark with lust, she swatted the hand away, and slowly, she moved so, while on her knees, her calves pressed against Eli’s cheeks, with thick thighs leading towards Nozomi’s bikini how she was teased by a toned thigh leading towards Eli’s pussy.

“Isn’t it my turn to enjoy the beach?”

Nozomi slowly lowered her hips, waiting for Eli’s face to be smothered by her crotch. She was enticed by the idea to the point of forgetting to take off her bikini; she was brought to reality by a quick smack on her ass, followed by a finger wiggling at her panties. Nozomi whimpered at the ministrations, but she obliged with them, slowly pulling down the offending garment down to her knees, and covering Eli’s face with it.

Eli shuffled herself a bit and yanked off the bottoms so they rested at Nozomi’s heels, and she slid back between her legs, licking her lips as she did so.

“Enjoy yourself, Nozomi-chan…”

And enjoy herself Nozomi did; she had been enjoying herself enough to be dripping on Eli’s lips even before she sat on her face. She slowly spread her thighs as she lowered herself, her engorged cunt radiating hotly against Eli’s face. She wanted to make as much of a show of it as she could, leaving only her breath able to come into contact with her pussy while it pulsed,  _ pulsed _ , in front of her. She felt Eli’s breathing hitch as she tried to process the taste on her lips, the scent which filled her head, how hot it would feel against her tongue.

Eli was so ready that she grasped Nozomi’s thighs and pulled her down, suffocating herself between thick thighs to lap between them, and letting that taste which nagged her with every drop explode on her tongue. Squeezing at her hips, Eli kept Nozomi down, making sure that she wouldn’t go up until she was done.

Nozomi’s hips rolled as she let out a breathy mewl, trying her best to hide how horny she was. If she had the opportunity, she would have forced three fingers deep inside of her while having her clit between Eli’s lips as she rode her until the scent of her pussy lingered on her face for weeks. She hungered for Eli to do more, desperate for her to touch her in all the right ways, to touch her the way that she knew only Eli could.

Even though Eli was partially incapacitated from trapping herself in Nozomi’s thickness, it didn’t stop her tongue, ravenously slithering around her folds and collecting whatever nectar she could. She knew that Nozomi was in no state for any more foreplay, or anything that could have been considered it. She was definitely in a mood for pure fucking, and that was what she’d give.

At least, it was as much as she  _ could _ give granted they were at a beach with no toys whatsoever.

Eli’s tongue plunged into Nozomi’s core, her tongue lolling against her velvety, eager walls. Each wiggle inside of her left Nozomi squirming against her, almost as if she were controlling her by how she tongue-fucked her. She relished each squeeze against her tongue, every droplet of quim that found its way in her mouth, every breathy mutter of  _ Elicchi _ between a mixture of moaning and panting. Everything that Nozomi did, Eli adored, and not before long, she felt something warm, cloth-like, and rather large against her abdomen, with a warm, metallic, heart-shaped ring circling her navel.

Between Nozomi and Eli, the only pieces of clothing they wore were for hairstyles.

If Eli played with her nipples when she was eating her out, Nozomi only found it fair to do the same, shamelessly palming her chest and letting her fingertips scrape around her areolae. Eli could tell whenever Nozomi tweaked one of her nipples, or pulled at her breasts, from how she tried to milk her tongue. If she weren’t so adamant on holding Nozomi to her face, she would have done the same, knowing her chest was definitely large enough to share. Yet, she didn’t; she was too busy gorging herself on Nozomi’s quim, and she couldn’t see just how hot four hands on her chest could be, considering her eyes were locked on her Nozomi’s supple ass.

Eli watched as her ass undulated back and forth, her tongue following its movements as her walls jostled it around. She watched the sweat dripping down her cheeks, from her taint, and onto her tongue, the salty tang pushing her forward and forcing her tongue further into Nozomi. She licked around, eventually finding the right rhythm which she knew Nozomi loved the moment her undulations turned circular.

It was all about keeping that pace above all else, and letting the cries of how she was about to cum fall on deaf ears. She knew she was going to cum; she wanted to know  _ when _ .

Little did Eli know how soon  _ when _ was.

Unexpectedly, Nozomi’s cunt closed around Eli’s lips and she let out a howl which rivaled Eli’s. Her quim sprayed haphazardly into Eli’s mouth, the only thing which freed her tongue from the vice grip that was her pussy. She let go of her hips, knowing that she didn’t need to grasp onto her anymore; Nozomi rode her face through her orgasm, smearing Eli’s face with her juices as well. When her orgasm subsided, she huffed and collapsed, pressing her head against Eli’s pussy, and freeing her head from her thick, fleshy prison.  
As soon as Eli could breathe air and let it course through her lungs for long enough for her head to clear, she became worried. She hoped that she didn’t make Nozomi faint at the beach from one orgasm, just because it was one she anticipated for so long. Yet, knowing that she would be pinned like this, allowed to die by being pinned down by her lover; it felt so dramatic. If this was the way she was going to die, she could at least smother herself in thick, fleshy thighs.

However, her death was subsided as Nozomi rose and rolled off her blanket, her body digging itself into the sand. Her body rose and fell with each wanton breath, with a newfound excitement in her eyes.

“Hey, Elicchi…”

Nozomi’s voice was no more than a mumble, but Eli heard it clearly enough. “Yes, Nozomi?”

“I think we should go back to your place. What do you think?”

“Of course not!” Eli shoved that idea aside. She knew that Arisa was ill of hearing her screaming bloody murder every other day, and whatever bath she had was a bit too small for two people of their size. Yet, she was not above what Nozomi meant; there was definite merit in ditching this place; they probably sweated off their sunscreen, and even if they didn’t, they didn’t want to explain how they had inverse tan lines.

“I was thinking we could go to your place instead…”

**Author's Note:**

> Legit, I'm sorry about not having anything new or original in the past few months, but I've been drained and also a bit concerned I needed to top _no service._
> 
> I promise there will be new stuff coming once I finish up all of my classwork.
> 
> Got any requests, ideas, or just want to hang out? Join my discord! https://discord.gg/YJPVY4K


End file.
